Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 17
Synopsis "Bad Moon Rising" The Suicide Squad has been tasked with retrieving a package from Metropolis' Chinatown. Their target has been kidnapped by the leader of a Triad gang, Red Orchid, who happens to be Yo-Yo's sister. Tiring of tearing her samurai guards to pieces they decide to head straight for the penthouse of her compound. When questioned about whether he and his sister are close, Yo-Yo explains how some time ago, his sister had been a lead researcher at Metropolis University, and he had abandoned school in favour of becoming a two-bit thug. When he was trying to beg some money from her, he followed her into the research centre, and while she humoured him to the extent that she didn't have him kicked out, she made her disapproval of his activities quite clear. While Superman was facomg a threat nearby, a resulting tremor caused a breach in the geothermal reactor with which Ming-Zu had been working, and they were both caught in the blast. Rushing inside the building, the squad crams together into an elevator, and heads for the upper floors. Unfortunately, that floor is heavily guarded, and they are forced to rush back inside. Further to their misfortune - especially King Shark's, as he is afraid of heights - the elevator cables snap. They are saved, to their surprise, by Yo-Yo, whose stretchiness proves to be quite useful. After lifting them up to the penthouse floor, the squad is confronted by the Sî Wáng, a trio of highly trained female killers dressed in schoolgirl outfits. Their style appeals strongly to Harley Quinn, who is eager to face them herself. Naturally, her inclination toward the absurd proves a positive boon against her foe. Meanwhile, Deadshot's gunfire provides the distraction King Shark needs to clap his jaws shut over another of their heads. Voltaic, meanwhile, gets stabbed through the chest with a katana, but rather than dying, he remains standing, and uses the sword as a conductor to electrocute his attacker until she is a smouldering crisp. He provides no explanation as to his survival. Having beaten Red Orchid's personal bodyguards, the squad returns their attention to the search for the package. Harley, however, is distracted by a voice she hears in her head. The voice claims that the Joker was wrong when he said that she had never been fully committed to the joy of reckless homicide. "Harley" was never merely an excuse for Harleen's behaviour. Deadshot snaps her out of her confusion as Red Orchid sends the package - a man - out to them. Harley rushes forward to secure him, but she is pierced by several poisonous barbs, and collapses. Angrily, Deadshot rushes Orchid, but she sends him reeling with poisonous gas. Yo-Yo gathers his resolve, and demands to know why this man is of such importance to his sister, but it is not she who answers him. Regulus appears behind her, and points out that while he is supposed to be dead - so is Yo-Yo. Appearances "Bad Moon Rising" Individuals *Harley Quinn *Deadshot *Yo-Yo *King Shark *Voltaic *Chang Gang *Red Orchid *Brainiac (On screen only) *Si Wang *Regulus Locations *Chinatown *Metropolis **Metropolis University Campus Items *Geothermal Reactor Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-17 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_17 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-bad-moon-rising/37-386092/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 17